Mimmicking Steps
by OhioHereWeCome
Summary: She left you cold and alone. What were you supposed to do now?


**A/N: This is my first Shake It Up story and it's gonna be a Rocky and CeCe one so if you don't like it please don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up and you know the rest.**

She left you here, all alone, cold and feeling dead. She promised you she would never leave but she was the first to walk out the door. You told her your deepest secret and she glared at you shock written across that you find oh-so-adorable. She ran away as fast as she could just to get away from you, like you were some monster, like you were a disease. Now you lay here thinking what you're going to do now. You can't avoid her or pretend like this never happened. You couldn't stand to be in your room, everything there mocked you with memories of her. You get out of your bed, and go over to your mirror. You don't care that your fiery red hair is a total mess, you cover it up with your favorite black hoodie, slip on some dark gray skinny jeans, and your favorite black Converse. You make your way out of the door but stopped dead in your tracks by your mother. "Where are you going?" her interrogating you was the last thing you needed. "I'm just going out for a minute. I'll be back soon." You walked out not caring what she had to say against your leaving. It was raining but nothing that could make you sick. You walked around for what seemed like hours passing by unknown faces and things that kept reminding you of her. You've had enough this was making you sick; the only place that was your safe haven from all of this was your home. You walked through the streets of Chicago with your headphones in, playing your favorite song. City Lights by Motionless In White, it flooded your brain with memories of her. The two of you laying in your bed together while the song played. She loved it because it was slow and soft, you loved it because of the instant kick it had to it. That was pretty much how the friendship was, she was slow and soft, and you had that instant kick and it all balanced itself out. You drag yourself to the apartment building and just sit on the stairs outside. Knowing that no one would bother you, you just sat there and continued to mentally beat yourself into a bloody pulp. Why? Because you let her in, you gave her your heart, she hadn't realized it but you were ready to do anything for her even if she hadn't felt the same for you. Even though you wanted it so badly, something deep down inside of you told you that you just couldn't have it. The lust to hold her in your arms, the longing to kiss her lips, the want to have her says she loves you it just killed you. She's been there for everything, your dyslexia, every time a boy broke your heart, when you got bullied, everything. But now she won't be there for this. It makes you wish you could turn back the hands of time. Underneath all of this self-hate and regret you're actually happy that she found out. It actually showed you who she was as a person. As people started to vacate the streets you noticed it was getting really late. You headed up the stairs into the apartment building nodding to the person at the front desk. You dragged yourself up the staircase to make it to the apartment. Honestly you were too tired to cry anymore and you were pretty sure that your eyes had dried out anyway. You make it to your door and you notice someone sitting in front of it. Out of all the people on the face of the planet it was _her._ "CeCe" she looked up at you, so many apologies were filling her eyes and were waiting to fall from her lips. "Can you please move?" you didn't want to speak to her she left you just like everyone else did and you were sick of it. She stood up and moved herself out of the way. You unlocked the door and were about to step in and slam the door in her face but she grabbed your arm, firmly but gently. It sent a shiver down your spine and goosebumps started to form on the surface of your skin. "What do you want Rocky?" you tried your best to sound as monotone as you could but knowing her she could see right through it. "I want you."

**So how'd you like it? It was amazing right? I know, I'm a genius. Remember to review if you'd like for this to be a multi-chapter story rather than just a one shot. I'll be going now PEACE, LOVE, & MUFFINS :D**


End file.
